Snape's Little Secret
by LFMPMD
Summary: Snape has a secret, or is it someone else? Lily Thatcher must find out the answer to this along with the help of her friends.
1. Snape's Little Secret

Hey this is my first fic without accomplishes so let's see how I do.I'm all alone there's nobody here. Yeah I know I'm weird.  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, I don't own Harry Potter, I'm obviously not J.K. Rowling cuz my writing kinda sux in my opinion but anyway I don't own any of the characters, except Lily Thatcher, she's mine!! I don't know where this story is going so it could get odd.really odd (English class and the weirdo stories I wrote.good times!!) So I guess you might be wondering who this Lily chick is, or at least I'd be wondering who she was if I was reading this.  
  
Lily Thatcher- Is a fifteen-year-old American girl, who transferred to Hogwarts from the Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry after her second year. After being sorted oddly into Slytherin (she's very smart and possesses many qualities of other houses, but she is pureblood, so.) she makes friends with Harry and Co. and is hated by several people in her own house because of her friends and Draco, her boyfriend.  
  
  
  
Snape's Little Secret  
  
Chapter I  
  
"Oh bloody hell, I'm late for Potions.again!" I ran down the dungeon corridor, putting my brown hair with blonde highlights into a messy bun.  
  
"Ms. Thatcher you're l-"  
  
"I know Professor Snape, I'm really sorry." I said as I sat down in my seat next to Draco Malfoy. Another long day of Potions- damn.  
  
About half way into the class, when we were mixing our potions, a boom erupted from the other side of the room. "Look what Longbottom did!" someone yelled. Neville Longbottom had done it again; he actually managed to screw up this simple, third year potion, while Snape was standing over his shoulder watching him. Dumbass.  
  
I stood up and walked over to him because no one else wanted to help the stupid git. I cast a spell to turn him back from his gross purpley- green color. "Thanks Lily." He said cowering on the floor. I turned around and went back to finish my potion with Draco. *Sigh*  
  
  
  
I walked into the Great Hall for lunch and sat down next to Draco. We were talking about good ways to turn the other houses, especially the Gryfindors, into toadstools, when those two morons, Crabbe and Goyle walked over and said, "You'll never believe it!"  
  
"Believe what?" Draco retorted.  
  
"Well, well, ummm."  
  
"Go on Goyle we don't have all day."  
  
"Alright well, we were walking down through the dungeons, looking for people to scare, when uh."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
".Uh.we saw.Professor Snape.yeah, walk into a wall and disappear. And when we went over we noticed it was a hidden passageway. We were gonna go down but. Crabbe was too scared to!"  
  
"What! You were the one that was too scared!"  
  
"Oh would you two shut up?" Draco said as he took my hand. "Come on let's go explore!"  
  
"Okay." Crabbe and Goyle said.  
  
"No he meant me, not you. Go eat or whatever it is that you do when you're not following Draco around like dogs." Then I gave Draco a little push and we ran off, leaving Dumb and Dumber to comprehend that I insulted them.  
  
  
  
We ran down to the dungeons, bumping into people and getting odd looks all the way there. "So where exactly is this hidden passageway? Don't you think we should have waited for them to tell us where it was, before--"  
  
"Shh Lily!" By this time the corridor was empty; everyone was up at lunch.  
  
"Do you hear that?" I listened closely. I heard indistinct sounds coming from somewhere near us. "I wonder what it is?" We looked this way and that trying to find where these noises were coming from. On the opposite side of the corridor I saw Snape come out of what must have been the passageway. I pulled Draco to and started to kiss him, hoping Snape didn't notice that I saw him.  
  
"What exactly do you two think you're doing?" Snape said.  
  
I pushed Draco off me. "Nothing, Professor." I said innocently. "We didn't think anyone was down here."  
  
" Well you thought wrong, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, but--"  
  
"But nothing, go up to the Great Hall for lunch." He said starting to turn away.  
  
"But we already ate." Draco said.  
  
"Fine. But don't cause too much trouble down here, I'm going to lunch."  
  
"Finally!" Draco said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Now where were we?"  
  
"Now isn't the time, dumbass. We need to see what's down that corridor." I said heading to the concealed entrance.  
  
We walked down the dark, damp corridor cautiously, not knowing what to expect from Snape. Luckily there were only spiders and a few gnomes. At last we reached a large wooden door. "Maybe we should have brought Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said uncomfortably.  
  
"What? Are you scared? It's only a door, you silly boy, come on!" I pushed the heavy door open. "Oh my--" 


	2. The Room

Again: I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter-ish stuff.  
  
  
  
Snape's Little Secret  
Chapter II: The Room  
  
The large room we just entered had several pictures – of Harry. "Why would someone like Snape want pictures of him?"  
  
"I don't know Draco." I picked up a picture of Harry that was on a table. Maybe Snape is some sorta creepy petifile or something?  
  
*Clunk*  
  
"Hey Lily, check this out: Snape's got a trunk full of Muggle weapons. And look over here, it's a map!"  
  
"Are you that easily amused?" I glanced at the map. It had a whole lot of stuff on it. "Hogwarts, Lily and James' house, hey that's my name! Uh the Durskeys? No wait the Dursleys, that's it. I think I've heard of Arabella Doreen Finch before, I'm just not sure where. Hogsmeade, this map is wicked messed up!"  
  
Draco snickered as he tried to write something on a piece of parchment without me seeing.  
  
I quickly pounced on him taking the parchment from him. "The Weasley's House? Honestly how old are you, ten? Do you think that you're just gonna go to their house and terrorize them? I don't think so."  
  
We walked around the room finding more and more stuff pertaining to Harry. Draco glanced at his watch. "Lunch is almost over, we better clear out of hear before Snape comes back." He turned to leave. I didn't move. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, you go ahead. I'll catch up with you later. I wanna check this place out a little more."  
  
"Suit yourself, but don't caught." And he ran out of the room leaving me in the "Harry Shrine."  
  
"Snape had to be following him to something. Didn't he used to be a Death Eater? Maybe Voldemort is still has influence on Snape. . . or maybe Snape's protecting Harry. . . like a bodyguard or something. . . nah, Snape hates him too much. . ."  
  
I heard footsteps coming down the corridor towards the door. "Oh shit, please don't be Snape, don't be Snape, don't be Snape!" I ran and hid under a table with a velvety, red tablecloth. The large, wooden door opened with a loud squeak. I could hear the person walking around the room. Eventually, I could tell they were at the trunk of weapons and were rummaging through it so I decided to take a peek at who it was. I carefully lifted the tablecloth, but I didn't see just one person by the trunk, there was another person standing a few feet away from me. These two people were Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.  
  
What? Why does Dumbledore know about this room and does he know that Snape is following Harry? This is wicked weird. . .but then that means Snape isn't working for Voldemort, or is he. . .  
  
At the moment I was grabbed by the arm and pulled up from under the table. "What exactly are you doing here Thatcher?" Snape asked as he relaxed his grip on my arm.  
  
"I. . . I was just curious of what was in here."  
  
"This room is secret and meant to be kept that way." He tightened his grip as he said this.  
  
"Severus, let go of Ms. Thatcher. I see no reason why we shouldn't tell her about this room and its contents."  
  
"But Albus, she's just a student. She'll probably go off and tell Malfoy everything we tell her." She had no idea at that moment how important that statement was.  
  
"Professors, you know I wouldn't do that." He already knows the rooms here, so it wouldn't be like I was telling him about anything he didn't already know existed.  
  
"I know that Lily. You shall learn the secret about this room in due in due course, but now is not that time. There are too many creatures that could hear and rely that information to the wrong ears. In due course, Ms. Thatcher, in due course."  
  
I looked at the both of them for a moment, then at the floor, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I believe we all have places to be," Snape said, glaring at me.  
  
"Yes, yes. Why don't you run along now, Ms. Thatcher?"  
  
"Yes, sir." And I ran off down the corridor back to the dungeons. 


	3. Search and Discover

This chapter is a little random at parts; I don't know why I guess I'm just bored.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or related topics (but I wish I did, I would be SO rich!)  
  
Snape's Little Secret  
  
Chapter 3: Search and Discover  
  
As I was walking back upstairs to meet Draco, I tried to process what had just happened. "There was this freaky-ass room dedicated to Harry and Snape and Dumbledore were in it. This is all way too weird. There has to be a big conspiracy behind this all. Or maybe I'm just overreacting. Whatever the case, something's weird is going on. I wonder who else knows- -"  
  
At that moment I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going and I bumped into Harry. "Oh sorry Lily. I was just on my way to see Professor Dumbledore he said he wanted to show me something."  
  
"That's nice Harry."  
  
"Have you seen him by any chance?"  
  
"Umm I y...no sorry I haven't seen him all day, sorry. But if I see him I'll come tell you."  
  
"Thanks. He said it was really important. Something that I wasn't supposed to tell other people about, but everyone knows I'll just tell Ron and Hermione because I tell them everything. I wonder where they went. I haven't seen them since Potions this morning. Must be in the library or something. I think I'll go there now to see if they are there. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Don't you have to meet Dumbledore though?"  
  
"Oh he won't mind. We can do that anytime."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Talk about the secret important thing. So are you coming?"  
  
"Sure. I was supposed to meet Draco, but I can catch up with him later."  
  
We walked up the staircase and headed to the Grand Staircase to go to the Library. After being in this school for three years it still amazes me at how cool it is compared to Salem. I'm glad I transferred here. We walked up the stairs to the library. When we got there we went over to Madame Pince, the librarian.  
  
"Hello children, how may I help you?"  
  
"We were wondering if you had seen Ron and Hermione today," Harry asked. "They were here a little while ago, but a believe they have since left."  
  
"Well thank you anyway Madame Pince," I said. "Come on Harry, let's go look somewhere else." We headed out of the library and I said, "Did you check the Common Room yet? They could be there. They could be patrolling somewhere seeing they are prefects."  
  
"Yea I guess." He scratched he head, mussing up his dark hair. "I think they're avoiding me."  
  
"Well I'm sorry we can't find them Harry, but I have to meet up with Malfoy. I'll see ya later." I left him standing on the stairs looking both upset and perplexed. I felt a little bad leaving him there without finding Granger and Weasley, but I figured Draco would be upset that I had forgotten him, so I went off to find him. I didn't find him in the Great Hall or the Slytherin Common Room, so I decided to head outside and see if he was out there.  
  
It was a nice, clear, sunny day out, and after I strolled along the grounds for maybe twenty minutes, then I decided to go back to Slytherin and get my broom and fly around. I went to the Pitch to see if anyone was practicing. There wasn't anyone there, so I jumped on my broom and started racing around. Sometimes I wished I was on the team, but that wouldn't work because back home I'm one of the best Seekers, and Draco's the Seeker for Slytherin. I flew around for an hour and a half, and then I had to leave because Hufflepuff needed the Pitch to practice. I figured I should go to class since I realized I skipped Charms, but Flitwick would forgive me. I might get a detention, but I really don't care.  
  
It was Herbology with the Gryffindors, and I honestly wasn't excited to go. "Where were you?" Draco asked. "I waited for a really long time. I almost missed Charms. Flitwick asked me where you were and I had to make up some story about you being sick because of that stupid thing Longbottom did earlier. It was actually kind of funny; describing what Longbottom looked like made Flitwick, I don't know exactly what he did, but it was something like give me a wicked disgusted look because he knows that I had something to do with that extra ingredient that got into his potion that made it backfire on him. But in my opinion, it was all really funny. So anyway where were you?"  
  
"Oh no where. Just off flying and thinking about stuff."  
  
"Were you thinking about that room? Cause I figured we could go down there later tonight and see what else is in there. Maybe some porn or something, that would be really gross cause its Potter, but then we can exploit him for the porn star he is and then maybe he can get expelled and everything will be better with him gone. Lily, Lily are you listen to me?"  
  
"Yeah sure." To be honest I tuned out after he asked about going back to the room. I didn't know if it was a good idea to go back, but I figured Draco would make me go anyway.  
  
Draco came over to the couch I was reading on in the Common Room and plopped down beside me. "Are you ready to go?" he whispered into my ear so no one else heard what he said. I ignored him for a second trying to finish my page. "What are you reading? I don't remember you having that book yesterday." I looked up at him for a moment, and then put my nose back in the book. "Are you ignoring me? Or is that book just that damn interesting?"  
  
"It's just that damn interesting." I said. "Don't worry, I'm almost done this chapter, then we can go. I'll be five minutes."  
  
"Fine. What's your book called?" He didn't wait for an answer, he just picked the book up off my lap, so that I could still read, but so he could see the cover. "It's a book about Aurors! Why would you read a book about them?"  
  
At this point I was done reading, "I want to be one. Do you have a problem with that? Come let's go." We headed out of the Slytherin Common Room into the dungeons. It was about nine o'clock at night and not many people were in the halls so we didn't have to worry about being seen, besides Draco's a prefect so we can't get in that much trouble.  
  
We made sure that no one was coming and headed down the secret corridor to the room. We slowly opened the door, trying to be quiet, but seeing the door is old and creaky, our efforts were pointless. Needless to say, we didn't have to worry because no one was there in the room, so we walked in to take another look around. Draco walked around, opening up trunks and cabinets finding . . .  
  
****HAHAHAHA!!! Cliffhanger! Have fun trying to guess what they find, but who knows what it is, do I even know?***** 


	4. I'll go medieval on your asses!

Disclaimer: I don't own almost anything written about so la-de-da  
  
Chapter 4: "I'll go medieval on your asses!"  
  
"Oh wow," I said as I knelt on the floor stunned from what I saw. What Draco had found were cabinets and trunks full of underwear, lots of it. "Hey," I said picking up a pink pair from the top of the pile, "I think these are mine! How the hell did they get in here, and who would take them? Snape wouldn't do that, would he? That's kinda gross if he did," I put down the underwear and started to walk away, but Draco just sat there laughing his ass off. "Come on, lover boy, no playing in the panties for you." I grabbed him by the shoulder and we went back to the Common Room.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, I went over to Hermione and told her everything. "Well, that's definitely weird. But why is there a bunch of Harry stuff in there too? I'll have to go down there and check it out. Maybe during lunch Ron, Harry and I could go down there. Would you want to come down there with us?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll just have to make sure Draco doesn't know or he'll want to tag along."  
  
"So lunchtime tomorrow?"  
  
"Down in the dungeons."  
  
"I'll see you then." We parted ways and I decided to go see Dumbledore and ask him what the hell was going on. I went up the stairs in the Entrance Hall and headed off to the Grand Staircase, having to dodge first years scrambling around in packs and then standing in groups strategically placed so you can't walk through the corridor. "Move out of the way! Don't any of you have enough common sense to realize no one can get through the damn corridor if you stand there?" The firsties just stared at me blankly. "OH MY GOD MOVE YOU STUPID LITTLE KIDS OR I'LL GO MEDIEVIL ON YOUR ASSES WITH MAGIC YOU CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COMPREHEND!" I pulled out my wand and the little brats ran away screaming. That's much better. Now let's go to the Grand Staircase.  
  
I managed to go up to Dumbledore's office without a problem, since every time a first year crossed my path, they would turn the other way and run as fast as they could. Sometimes being mean is so much fun. I finally reached Dumbledore's office; too bad I don't know the password to get in there, though. I'll just sit here and wait for him to come or go, I don't have much else to do today, besides go to class, but I can always do that later. I sat on the floor outside of Dumbledore's office for a little less than an hour, when he came walking down the corridor.  
  
"Oh hello, Ms. Thatcher! Why aren't you in class?"  
  
"I came to talk to you, about the secret room you found me in, Professor."  
  
"Oh, I thought you'd be coming sooner or later. Well, come in my office then and we'll talk about that room." He turned to the statue guarding his office, said the password, 'Bond, James Bond,' and we went up to his office. "Have a seat please. Now I know you've been curious about that room and I also know that you have been back in there since Professor Snape and I caught you in there. But to get to the point, the things in that room belong to a person Severus and I do not know the identity of yet, but are very close to finding out, and from what we have found so far, we should know whom that person is in a matter of days. Does that answer your unanswered questions, Lily?"  
  
No it doesn't. I know you know whom that stuff belongs to, but you're just not telling me you mean old man! "Yeah, I guess so. I better go to class now." I left his office very disappointed that he wouldn't tell me anything relevant, but now I was even more determined to find out what was going on. Hopefully Hermione and the guys can help me figure this all out . . . 


	5. Hermione's Investigation

Yeah, I haven't really done anything with this in a while, so I hope you enjoy whatever crap I pull out of my ass. The rating changed because of some sensitive subjects towards the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 5: Hermione's Investigation  
  
I sat in the Slytherin Common Room reading a random book that I had seen on a table. It was probably a first years or something, because it had large print, and pictures, and it was about a unicorn named Sally. It wasn't very interesting, but it gave me something to do for a half an hour. "Hey," a girl's voice said, "has anyone seen my book?" I looked up it was Pansy. "It's about . . ." She hesitated, knowing how embarrassing it would sound, "unicorns." A few people snickered. I threw it over to her. She looked at me with extreme embarrassment, and mouthed 'thanks.' If she wasn't an insane bitch that wanted to steal my boyfriend, I might have been able to be friends with her, but . . .  
  
I got up off the couch, and left the Common Room to go meet Hermione and the guys. They were waiting for me out in the dungeons, not too far from where the entrance to the room was. After making sure the coast was clear, we headed inside. The guys thought the room was absolutely hilarious, except for the whole Harry stalker-thing that kind of freaked them out. 'Mione was like a friggin detective, with her parchment and quill, taking notes about anything and everything. The rest of us just sat there and watched her work. It was fun watching her frantically run around mumbling to herself. The smart ones are always kinda crazy.  
  
"Why, I think I've got it!" Hermione said after investigating for an hour. "I really think I've got it!"  
  
"Got what, 'Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think I've got it narrowed down to a few people as to who the owner of these things is." She had a huge smile on her face, she was obviously extremely happy with herself.  
  
"That great," I began, "can you tell us who it might be?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Uh, let's see . . .it could be: Snape, Dumbledore, Malfoy, Colin Creevey, Hagrid, Michael Jackson, Mike Tyson, Neville, Ron, Harry, me, that random guy we saw at Flourish and Blotts, Mr. Weasley, Cornelius Fudge, Beletrix, Voldemort, Trelawney, anyone from Slytherin . . ."  
  
"We get the point. So you have absolutely no idea whatsoever of who's stalking me?"  
  
"Oh, I do, Harry! I just listed all of them off!"  
  
"Those were random people you made up! Plus half of them can't even come into the school."  
  
"Well, I think they are all likely guilty."  
  
"'Mione, you said that you, me and Harry were all suspects!"  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"Okay, how 'bout this: we rule out all of the people it obviously can't be," I pulled out a piece of parchment, "okay. Let's see: Harry can't be stalking himself, not Ron, or you Hermione. Oh, who else? Neville's too pitiful to do anything, so let's cross him off, Mr. Weasley wouldn't do anything like this, is there anyone else?" I looked around to each person, none adding any names. "Okay, then."  
  
"Okay, so I did just list off a few random names, but some of them are legitimate suspects! Colin's stalking Harry already, so he might have done this. And Malfoy's evil enough to do that, sorry Lil, but it's true. All of the others I think are more than qualified to be suspects! But if you don't believe me . . ."  
  
"How can we believe half the shit your saying when you'd think Dumbledore would stalk Harry, or Hagrid!" I got up from the ground, and stood so my face was a foot from hers. "You just think that because you're smart you can do or say whatever you want. Well, you can't, okay? Some of those people are obvious choices: Voldemort, Beletrix, and Fudge . . . but honestly! I'm not really impressed with your results. I think Ron could have had the same if not better results."  
  
"How dare you insult me by saying Ron could come up with any good scientific idea! I mean he's Ron! He's horrible at school!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh, shut it! You're not that high and mighty yourself, Thatcher."  
  
"I never said I was."  
  
"That's not the point. But if you feel like being a bitch, even though I was nice enough to help you, be that way. You can figure the rest of this out on your own: I'm leaving." She turned haughtily, and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Well, that was certainly interesting," Harry said, "maybe one of us should go calm her down."  
  
"I really wanted to see a girl fight. Those are really hot . . ."  
  
"Ron!" I slapped him on the back of his head. I rubbed my hands on my face. "What's her problem?"  
  
"Well, I don't know, but I really don't think that she should be alone. She looked really pissed. I think I'm gonna go find her." Harry said, and then he left. I sat back down on the floor.  
  
"So it's just you and me now, what do ya wanna do?" Ron sat down next to me, and put his hand on my thigh.  
  
"Ron, I have a boyfriend!"  
  
"It's just Malfoy, he can't be that special."  
  
"Well . . ." He leaned in and kissed me. I wanted to stop him, but it felt surprisingly good. I never felt like that when Draco kissed me. I put my hand on his neck, and kept kissing him. Draco would never find out, so it's okay. He put his hand on my side, and moved his fingers ever so slightly, I cowered with delight. Who would ever think that I, Lily Thatcher from Slytherin would be making out with Ronald Weasley from Gryfindor? I thought I heard the door open, but I ignored it. This was too much fun.  
  
"You're amazing. I want to be with you, leave Malfoy," he whispered in my ear.  
  
"I . . ." This was a little over whelming for me. "Uh . . ."  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Ron was suddenly pulled off of me. Draco was standing over him. "You whore! Why the hell are you making out with Weasel? Are you sick?" He kicked Ron in the stomach, and pulled out his wand, "this'll teach you." He cast Wingadium Leviosa and flung Ron against a wall, repeatedly, who had to be unconscious by now from hitting the wall so many times.  
  
"Draco, stop! Please stop!" I jumped up and tried to get him to stop. What to do? I know. I pushed myself into him and started kissing him. He pushed me hard, and I fell to the ground.  
  
"Don't try that with me, you won't get your way." He threw Ron into a set of cabinets on the wall. I could barely stand watching it. I got back up and pulled my wand on him.  
  
"Put him down!"  
  
"Or what? You'll kiss me again? Stupid girl." I went to cast a spell, but Draco cast Expelliarmus, and my wand fell to the ground, along with Ron. I tried to get to Ron, but Draco blocked my way. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Get out of my way!" I tried to move past him, but I couldn't.  
  
"No, you're going to pay for cheating on me." He pulled at my shirt, trying to get it off.  
  
"What are you doing? Let go of me!" He managed to get my shirt off, and pushed me onto the ground. I hit my head pretty hard, I almost passed out, but I put all my strength into staying awake. Too bad for me I had to wear a skirt today. Oh god, he's gonna rape me. "Get off, you asshole!" I tried to push him off, with whatever strength I had left, but I couldn't. I felt his bulge on me. "Oh god, oh god. Someone help!" I screamed a very high pitched and loud scream. "Ron, wake up! Please wake up!" I started squirming around under Draco.  
  
"What? You don't want it, too bad." I kept squirming so nothing happened. I quickly lifted my knee, and nailed him right in the balls. "Oh, oh god." He fell on top of me, and I was able to push him off, because he was too busy holding himself to try and stay on me. I got up, and felt really dizzy. I had to get out of here, though. I picked up my wand, and went to Ron.  
  
"Ron, can you hear me?" I lightly shook his shoulder. He moaned quietly. "We need to get out of here. If you can move, try and get up." Thank god he could hear me. He slowly, painfully got up. I put his arm over my shoulder, and we made our way out of the room, leaving Draco writhing in pain on the floor.  
  
We came out to the dungeons, and we both collapsed on the cold, stone floor. Luckily, someone came along a few minutes later, and got Snape. "What happened?" He asked kneeling down on the floor beside me. By now there was a small crowd around us. "You two: carry Weasley to the Hospital Wing, and you: help Thatcher." The three random students helped us up off the ground. Before we left, I pointed to the wall.  
  
"Draco's in there." Snape then went in and came out a moment later, Draco walking slowly behind him. He motioned for us to go. He told the Ravenclaw helping me to go, and then he proceeded to help me. When in the Hospital Wing, and Ron, Draco and I were all in beds. Snape came over to me.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened in there, Thatcher?"  
  
"Draco caught Ron and I kissing, and he cast Wingadium Leviosa on Ron, and threw him against the wall and stuff for a while. I tried to stop him, but it didn't work. Then he . . ." I stopped for a moment, and then whispered, "and then he tried to rape me. I . . . I kicked him in the nuts, and that stopped him, and then Ron and I made our way out to the dungeons." Snape stared at me for a moment. He sighed and then glanced from me to Draco to Ron and then back to me.  
  
"Fifty points from Slytherin, for Malfoy truly bad judgment. Ten points from Slytherin for disobeying orders and going back into the room you were so obviously told not to go in, and ten points from Gryfindor for going into secret places that are under investigation." He turned and left.  
  
Draco left the hospital wing about ten minutes after Snape left, and I left later that night. Ron, had to stay, he was really beat up. I confided myself to my bed for the rest of the night. I didn't want to see Draco; he'd make some dumb comment or something like that to make the situation worse. The next morning, I got up earlier than anyone else in my room, and headed to the bathrooms to get ready. Luckily, no one was in the corridors, so I could walk in peace. I went to the Great Hall, and sat over at the Gryfindor table waiting for Hermione. She came in with Harry when most of the other students were coming in. She spotted me sitting next to Fred and George, and she ran up to me, and gave me a great, big bear hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry about what I said yesterday. I really shouldn't have acted the way I did." She sat down next to me and hugged me again.  
  
"It's okay 'Mione, I was a jerk too."  
  
"I heard about what happened with Malfoy and Ron, I'm really, really, really sorry. Now we know how mean and evil he really is." She hugged me again.  
  
"You can stop hugging me, you know. And how do you know about what happened?"  
  
"The whole school knows."  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
Yeah, so there's another installment of Snape's Little Secret. Sorry about the whole attempted rape thing, if that's a touchy subject for you. But it was something I think Draco would do in that sort of instance. Yeah, so tell me what you think of the story so far, I hope you think it's good. 


	6. So Everyone Knows

Here we go again with Snape's Little Secret...  
  
Chapter 6: So . . . Everyone Knows  
  
I sat at the table in disbelief. How could the whole school know? I mean, yeah everyone's gonna know when Harry does something, but I'm not Harry and neither is Draco. This cannot be good. I looked from Hermione to Harry, they both looked at me with concern. I put my head in my hands, and Harry put a supportive arm around me.  
  
"Students to your tables please, breakfast is about to be served," Dumbledore bellowed, and everyone else was getting up so I did too.  
  
I really did not want to go to the Slytherin table, but I had to. I tried to find a seat at the end of the table, but there weren't any. There was just one spot left at the table: next to Draco. I took a deep breath and sat down next to him. Not even looking at him once. "Lily," he whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything."  
  
I turned to face him, our faces were mere inches apart, and "that's a load of shit, you bastard." The food had appeared on the table so I grabbed a few things and started to eat. I noticed while I ate that the whole table kept looking over at me. They're all gonna never talk to me again, not that that's a bad thing in a most cases, but still. I finished the bagel I was eating then stood to leave, but Draco took hold of my arm.  
  
"Don't go, I'll miss you too much," he said with a sly smile on his face. His hand felt like a wrench was tightening around my wrist. I tried to pull away but was unable to. "Sit down, now." He pulled me back into my seat. "You can't go anywhere until I'm ready to leave."  
  
"Who died and made you king?"  
  
"I've always been king baby, you were just too dumb to realize."  
  
"You skeezy bast-" at that point I got extremely mad and punched him with my free hand. He fell back onto Goyle and he let go of me. I got up and ran out of the Great Hall. I ran to the Grand Staircase and collapsed in front of a Transfiguration room. I couldn't control myself; the tears came pouring out of my eyes like a waterfall. I didn't want to move, I didn't want anything really, I just wanted to bawl my frickin eyes out. I cried on the floor there for about fifteen minutes, and then remembered that breakfast would be over in a few minutes. I got up slowly and tried to find a place where I could cry for a while. I couldn't go back to the common room, they'd harass me, I could go back to the Entrance Hall, because people were there too. I decided to go up the stairs to try and find a secluded area. I eventually found an empty classroom on the fifth floor. I sat there crying and trying to collect my thoughts. A knock came at the door, I didn't answer, but they knocked again, I just sat there. The door opened and Harry and Hermione came in. I stopped crying and wipe my face with the back of my hand.  
  
"Hey," Harry said as he sat down next to me.  
  
"Hey," I replied.  
  
"You can't sit up here all day, you know," Hermione said quietly, "you have to eat and go see Ron and stuff." I smiled meekly.  
  
"I almost thought you were gonna tell me to go to class."  
  
"Me? Never!" She giggled.  
  
"I do have to talk to some teachers though. About some stuff."  
  
"What stuff?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Just stuff."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"I should probably do that now then, before it gets too late in the day. And you guys should probably go to class." I stood and the other two followed suit.  
  
"Us? Go to class? Never!" Hermione laughed. We all stood there for a moment and just laughed. It was a major relief for me.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to go back in there for a while, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I figured as much. So I'll take over until you're ready to go back in," she put her arm around me.  
  
"Thanks. So, you'll keep me posted with the latest?"  
  
"Of course," this time I hugged her.  
  
"Guys, I don't mean to break up your warm and fuzzy girl moment, but . . ." he looked down at the Marauder's Map in his hand, "Filch and Mrs. Norris are on their way here." We took off through a secret passage seconds before Filch and that dumb cat entered the room. "I'm not entirely sure where this goes, so . . ."  
  
We eventually came out into the Gryfindor Common Room. So this is what it looks like, I thought, I'll get to know it better soon enough. "I don't think I be here very long, I might caught." They quickly showed me a few secret passages in and out of the room, and I took one that went down to the fourth floor. I then went to find Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore. 


	7. Meeting With the Professors

Get ready for another installment of Snapey's Secret!

Chapter 7: Meeting With The Professors

I first went to Dumbledore's office to see him first. I walked up to the statue and said the password 'Bond, James Bond' because I didn't want to wait there all day. I went in and went up to the door and knocked. The door opened and I walked in. "Professor Dumbledore?" I looked around, but couldn't see him.

I sat down in a chair and decided to look at all of the interesting things on the shelves. I looked behind me to his desk to see two staircases on either side of the desk. I decided to go up the one on the left, even though they went to the same place. At the top of the stairs was a circular room, in the center of which was a large telescope-looking thing. From the side, it looked like it had a seat in it. A pair of legs was hanging down from it. I slowly walked over to the chair to find Harry sitting there looking in the telescope.

"Oh hiya, Lily! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, _I'm_ here because I punched Draco in the nose a little while ago and McGonagall sent me up here. Dumbledore hasn't come back yet."

"Why are you oddly hyper all of the sudden? You haven't been like this before?"

"Let's see, I ate this prototype for a candy Fred and George are making, I think it's supposed to make you act really hyper the way I am right now, but anyway it's really good. They have all kinds of flavors: lemon, cherry, strawberry, butter beer, marshmallow, sugar, sweat drop, dog crap, chicken, Eskimo pie, bogey, marijuana, watermelon, tree bark, Coca-Cola, and a few others that I can't remember right now, but I ate all of them and they're full of sugar and some other that Fred and George wouldn't tell me. You should try them!"

"I think I'll have to pass, and you do know that you're either on a sugar high or actually high, right?"

"Really? That sounds fun. Oh, and it too bad they you don't want any, because they're really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, r—"

"Enough with the 'really' already!"

"Good . . .sorry."

"So . . .you punched Draco, was he writhing on the floor in pain?"

"I don't think so."

"Was there at least blood?"

"Yeah."

"Good. He deserves it."

Someone cleared their throat behind us, "hello to the both of you," Dumbledore began, "Harry I know why you are here, but Lily what is your reason?"

"I needed to talk to you, sir. I . . .I wanted to ask if it was possible if I could . . .perhaps . . . umm . . . switch houses?"

"Is this all because of what happened with Mr. Malfoy?"

"And stuff that's happened since."

"I see . . .well, which house would you like to be put into?"

"I get to pick?"

"I don't see why not. You could have the Sorting Hat sort you again if you really wish."

"Uh, that sounds good, I guess."

Dumbledore walked down the steps and came back up with the beat-up-looking Sorting Hat. He motioned me to sit on the chair attached to the telescope, and then he placed the hat onto my head.

"What? You again?" The hat said, "Aren't you in your fifth year?"

Dumbledore gave it a stern glance.

"Well, let's see where we shall put you this time. Excellent mind, lots of courage, pure blood, you know what? Why don't you just tell me where you want to go and we'll see if it's where I'm going to put you."

My eyes darted across the room, "ummm, not Slytherin?"

"Come now, child. Potter over there pulled that one his first year; you need to chose."

I glared at Harry; he was walking around in what appeared to be a circle, but with corners, and was stumbling around like a drunkard. I stifled a laugh and said, "fine. Gryfindor."

"Oh, right-o, child! You picked the correct house!"

"Do I win anything?"

"Nine sickles and a dungbomb!"

"Umm, okay . . ."

I took the hat off my head and placed it back on the desk, where it produced my prize. I slowly picked them up and made sure that the hat wasn't lying to me; it wasn't. Good. Now the Weasley twins and me can go throw dungbombs at Slytherins tonight.

"Lily, you're things will be moved as soon as possible and you shall be given new robes and such. Harry here will take you to the Gryfindor Common Room and tell you the password, and give you a tour as well. Won't you, Harry?"

"Hehehehehehe . . ." He fell onto the floor and continued to giggle.

"Umm . . .I think I'll help him up now; it can't be that hard to find Gryfindor."

"I suppose. It's behind the portrait of the Fat Lady in the Grand Staircase."

I pulled Harry to his feet and draped his arm over my shoulder. We made our way out and then to the Grand Staircase. A few people looked at us oddly, but they quickly looked away when I glanced their way. Finally, we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry mumbled the password, and we proceeded in.

"Oi, Lily! What are ya doin' 'ere wit 'Arry?" Fred asked.

"I'm in Gryfindor now."

"Really? That's great!" He said as he put Harry on the couch and then hugged me. He pointed to a closed door, "That would the Girls' Dormitories. Hermione should be up there; I think your dorm is the fifth up the stairs."

I went up the stairs to the dormitory and was welcomed by a grunt for Hermione who had her nose in a book. "Nice to see you too."

She looked up excitedly, "what are you doing here?"

I told her all that had happened and then we went down to the Common Room to see if Harry was still high; he was, so I went with Fred and George, and about three hundred dungbombs and two hundred stink pellets to the grounds to throw at Slytherins from the edge of the forest. This should be loads of fun!

Well, Harry getting high and Lily, Fred and George getting ready to attack her former houses mates . . . this chapter was quite fun! Stay tuned!


	8. The Attack

Here's chapter eight of everyone's 'favorite' story . . .

Oh, and I'm thinking of writing a new story but I don't know what/who it should be about . . .if anyone has any ideas, please tell me. Thanks! : D

Chapter 8: The Attack

Fred, George, and I divvied up the ammo, and snuck to the edge of the forest. We saw a group of Slytherins down by the lake so we quickly ran through the forest to prepare our attack. There wasn't a whole lot of cover where we were, so we split up: I climbed a tree, George was behind a small boulder, and Fred hid behind a tree.

Fred gave us the signal to begin the attack, and we casually lofted about ten dungbombs and stink pellets at our unsuspecting victims.

"Hey what's going— ugh that smells retched!" Said one poor victim as he got hit in the face seconds later.

The four or so girls that were there, were screaming like banshees and running around frantically, not really sure if they should run back to the school, or run into the forest, or look to the guys for help. After a minute of confusion, they all decided to run back to the school, or at least another part of the grounds.

"Ha ha ha! This is going to be a jolly good show!"

"Yes, yes it is, Fred!"

We then repeated the same attack four times in various locations around Hogwarts: the Quidditch Pitch, outside the Greenhouses, down by the boathouse, and then right out in front of the school. I don't think anyone saw us, which made the whole experience all the better. As for the details of each attack, they were pretty much the same as the first one down by the lake.

We had gone back into the school, heading for the Grand Staircase, when we saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle come out of the Dungeons.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a dungbomb. "Oh, this is gonna be good."

Fred and George only smirked as they too pulled out some dungbombs.

"Ready?" I asked, knowing the answer. "Okay, one . . .two . . .three!"

On three, a barrage of dungbombs flew over the railing and down to the jackass and his mutts. They ran around frenziedly and Crabbe and Goyle bumped—no not bumped, flat out body slammed each other trying to get away. Needless to say, they had fallen and couldn't get up.

Draco, who was standing behind a statue, debating what to do, yelled, "Up you imbeciles! You're making a fool out of me! Hurry up and let's go!" he haughtily turned and ran back down to the dungeons. The morons followed, only after knocking themselves over a few times more.

We laughed, and headed to the Grand Staircase. We ran up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and proceeded inside. I flopped down on the ever-so-comfortable couch, and emptied what was left of the ammo from my pockets, and Fred and George did the same in other parts of the room.

"Well, I'd have to say that that was a great success," George stated gleefully.

Both Fred and I nodded in agreement. We noted that it was time to eat, went to the Great Hall, and met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"You got Malfoy, too? Bloody hell, that's wicked!" Ron said, astonished.

"Are you sure no one saw you, because you could get in loads of trouble --" Hermione was cut of by Snape.

"Trouble, eh? Now what would a former Slytherin be doing causing trouble? I heard that unknown assailants were throwing dungbombs and stink pellets at several Slytherin students today. I wonder who it could be? You children wouldn't have any idea, would you?"

"Oh no, Professor Snape. We don't have the slightest idea," I said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

He stared at each of us, and then went over to the Slytherin table to talk to them.

"He knows you did it, he has to, why else would he have asked?" Harry declared.

"But we made sure no one could see . . .Malfoy! When he jumped behind that statue he must have sneaked a peak at us!" I proclaimed furiously.

"But why didn't we get detention then?"

"I dunno, Fred, maybe he's waiting till we try something again." George suggested.

"Maybe . . .maybe," I replied watching Snape at the Teacher's Table. I thought I had made eye contact with him, but he quickly averted his eyes. He's up to something . . .

I love the stupidity of people; it makes me giggle. I especially like that Crabbe and Goyle are especially dumb. And Snape=Sexy, I am definitely working our dear Professor Snape in more, if you didn't get the picture already. And sorry it was so short. I just couldn't think of more to write for this chappie without going into what I wanted to do for the next one; which I really don't know what it is yet, but I have a very vague idea . . .Well, I guess that's that for now, stay tuned!


	9. After Class Argument

--Can't really think of anything interesting right now, so let's just get on with the story!--

Chapter 9: After Class Argument

A few days went by and nothing happened. The twins and I didn't attack any more Slytherins, and Snape didn't do anything either. Even in Potions when Ron and I, mainly Ron actually, completely messed up a Potion he didn't do anything. He didn't even make Ron or me drink it. Weird. Why is Snape acting like this? It's really freakin' me out.

But then one day after Potions class, Snape asked me to stay behind so he could talk to me. I though he was gonna give me detention for like a month at least. I slowly walked over to his desk.

"Yes, Professor? What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing really. Just details of how and why you and the Weasleys attacked my students."

"W-What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh that's bullshit and you know it! Malfoy saw you three, and thinks that I should give you all detention for a month. I was going to let you slide, because you have just been through a horrid ordeal, and give those menacing Weasleys detention, but Malfoy keeps persisting that you get detention too."

"Why do you care what Malfoy says? It's not like his father has any influence in Hogwarts anymore. And why did you wait so long to tell me you're going to give me detention, when the incident happened almost a week ago and you did nothing about then even though Draco told you like right after it happened?"

"I have my reasons. And why are you questioning me? I'm the professor, not you."

"Because you're acting like an utter moron, Snape! You're letting a fifteen year old rich boy tell you what to do!"

"Hold your tongue, Thatcher or you'll be getting yourself into more trouble." He said obviously extremely aggravated.

"Well, what if I don't, huh? Are you gonna give my detention all fucking year? I honestly don't care! Do it then, come on you pasty old creepy guy that probably doesn't have a wife and family because you act like you have a stick up your ass and never show any signs of being a decent person, ever!"

Snape looked at me with pure hatred, "TWO HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFINDOR AND FOUR MONTHS DETENTION! Now get the bloody hell out of my classroom or I'll take more points away and give you more detentions! GO!"

I did as told, even though I wanted to argue more, and went to the farthest edge of the lake to clear my thoughts. I actually stayed out there the rest of the day. At I'm guessing around 7 o'clock; Ron flew over on his broom.

"We've been looking for since Potions you know." He sat down next to me, "what happened?"

I told him all that occurred, and how I was responsible for the two hundred-house point reduction, and my four months of detention. We talked for a while and watched the sunset. It was nice, having someone to watch the sunset with. We went back inside around 8:45 because I had to go to detention, and he had homework to do.

"You're late, but then again you're always late aren't you, Thatcher?"

"Only by three seconds this time."

"Well, either way, you're late. For tonight's detention, you will be polishing all of the jars, bottles, and any other container in the room."

He motioned to a few rags, and containers of cleaner and polish, and left the room. I picked up the equipment, and started my task. I never had any idea how many jars and bottles and such were in the Potions classroom. Hundreds maybe even a thousand. It wasn't hard work, but it was extremely time consuming. Snape never even came back in to check on me once. I found that kind of odd, but continued anyway. After cleaning and polishing about half of my required task, I found a clock and it said it was 12:30. Deciding I didn't want to be here for another three and a half hours, I pulled out my wand, and charmed the jars and such to clean themselves. I decided to go back to the Gryfindor Tower and then to bed. I figured I could come back in a few hours and make sure my task was done.

I evaded a few Prefects and teachers that were out roaming the corridors. I really wish I had a Marauder's Map that would make everything so much easier. After finally reaching the Portrait of the Fat Lady, I quickly headed inside and went to bed. I woke at 4 o'clock and went back down to the dungeons. My charm worked great! All of the jars and bottles were spotless, and no one would be the wiser. I was putting the materials away, when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Good work Thatcher."

"Uh, thank you Professor."

"You don't even look tired, that's . . .amazing."

"Yeah, amazing, huh? Well, I guess I'm a night person."

"Perhaps . . .well, off to your house then."

"Okay."

I quickly left, trying to make it look convincing that I had been there all night, and went back up to Gryfindor, and got my shower things, and went down to the Prefects' bathroom because no one would be there and I'd have it all to myself, I really like that bathroom, and I figure if I'm up now, might as well get ready for the day.

After a nice bath, I dressed and did my hair. I then went to the kitchen to grab a little snack and to talk to Dobby.

"Hi, Dobby!"

"Lily Thatcher, what are you doing here so early?"

"Came to get a snack and say hi."

"Oh."

"You don't mind if I just look around and take whatever I want, do you?"

"Dobby does not mind at all, Lily Thatcher."

"Thanks."

I looked around for anything interesting. I didn't find much in that department, but I did find some butter beer, so I helped myself to a glass, as well as a croissant. I didn't think we had croissants at Hogwarts because I had never seen them before, but I guess we do. They're damn good, too. After my little snack, I went back up to Gryfindor and did part of my History of Magic homework.

Hermione came down a little later, heading for the bathrooms.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Well, I was in detention half the night . . ."

"Then why aren't you asleep? It's 6:30."

"I know. I've been roaming around the building and such for two hours."

"Um, okay. Well, I'll see you in a little while."

She left, leaving me all alone again, not that I minded. At 7 o'clock, Hermione and several other students were bustling around the Common Room getting ready to go down to breakfast. Hermione and I went down to the Great Hall together and I told her of the night's events minus the bathroom and the kitchen. She didn't seem too pleased that I had used magic to finish a punishment; she thought that it was an excellent idea to use in the future, though.

We sat down and talked some more, and after a few minutes the food appeared in front of us, and much to my surprise, there were croissants.

"Wow," Hermione exclaimed, "they never serve croissants at Hogwarts!"

I just laughed.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

"Oh no, it was nothing."

"Okay. So this weekend I was thinking that when we go to Hogsmeade, you, Ginny, and I should all go shopping for new clothes and stuff like that, or we could just browse, I dunno, but let's just have a girl hangout."

"What about Harry and Ron?"

"They're boys, they can fend for themselves."

"If you say so."

"And I do."

"Okay, so are we gonna ditch them or tell them to go play with the other boys?"

"Tell them to go play sounds good to me."

"Who's playing what?" Ron asked as he and Harry sat down at the table.

"You and Harry are going to play with the other boys when we go to Hogsmeade on Saturday." I said.

"What if I don't wanna?"

"What if I don't care?"

"That's harsh, Lil."

"It happens."

-- So that's chappie number 9. Hope you didn't think it was utter crap. --


	10. Hogsmeade

Oh wow….it's been a very long time since I even looked at Snape's Little Secret…Let's get those creative juices going then!

Chapter 10: Hogsmeade

The rest of the week went by rather slowly. I had detention every night and each night I was cleaning something or moving tables or cabinets around. On Thursday, Snape had me move all of the tables in the room to an intricate pattern, and then on Friday, he had me move them back. They were damn heavy too. They had to be at least 60 lbs a piece.

As I was finishing my detention, Snape came in, which was odd because all the past week he had not come in, but he just stood there in silence and let me finish nonetheless. "Can I help you with something, Professor?"

"Yes. I am here to inform you that you will not have detention tomorrow…or on Sunday. Professor McGonagall seems to think it fair that I give you the weekends off during your four month sentence."

"Thank you, sir."

"I see that you have finished your work." I nodded wearily, I had taken Hermione's advice and not used magic for fear that he'd come in and catch me. "Run along to your common room then."

"Yes, sir."

I headed out of the dungeons to find that it was only 9:30. Curfew was in thirty minutes, so I went up to the library to get some books for the essays I had due on Monday. I was grabbing a book on Ancient Runes when I spied Draco out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned the other way and headed to Madame Pince to check my books out. Before I could get there, I was cut off by Crabbe and I noticed Goyle was behind me. "Hiya, boys. Did you want this book or something?"

They both scowled. "I don't think either of them can read, babe." Draco said as he slid out from behind Goyle.

"What do you want now?"

"Oh nothing much, just wanted to see how my girl was doing."

"First off, I'm not your girl."

"Then your Weasel's girl."

"No. I'm not anyone's property. And as I was saying, you have no right to be talking to me."

"Now why would that be? I've always been so nice to you."

"Don't even start with that shit. You haven't been nice to me since before…"

"Before what?"

"Before you tried to rape her!" Ron said as he punched Crabbe out.

"Can we just stop talking about that, please?"

"You want to know what she just told me, Weasel? She said that she never liked you. She finds you mildly repulsive and she only snogged you because she was upset and looking for something to get her mind off of it."

I scoffed in disbelief of what he was saying. I looked at Ron and his face was starting to turn red. Malfoy smirked evilly. "You know what, Draco?"

"What?" he said."

"Screw you!" I kicked Goyle in the nuts then punched Draco as hard as I could, right in the nose; there was a nice cracking sound. He fell to the ground, unconscious. I stepped over Crabbe and checked out my books. I headed back to the common room and I could hear Ron running to catch up with me.

"Lily, hang on a sec, let me catch me breath." I stopped and watched him inhale deeply a few times with his hands on his knees. When he was ready, he stood up and came over to me. "Was the running really necessary?"

"I wasn't running. I walk fast when I'm pissed off."

"Well can you walk slower the next time you're pissed? I think I almost had a heart attack or a stroke or something."

I smiled slightly.

"You think I'm kidding? I nearly took out like ten kids when I was coming up the stairs. I thought I was gonna die!"

I chuckled, "You really are a good kid; you always know how to make me laugh when I'm down."

"That's what I'm here for, the comic relief."

We sat down on one of the nicer couches in the common room and just watched the fire for a while. "Malfoy was lying, right? I mean…you know….you don't find me repulsive or anything like that…do you?"

"Of course not, he was just being an asshole."

"Okay…well that's good."

"To be honest, I don't think I could ever hate you. Unless…"

"I did something like what he did? I don't think I'm capable of that."

"Good."

An awkward silence ensued. The silence was broken only when Harry and Hermione came over. "I'm guessing detention wasn't that bad since you haven't gone to bed yet." Hermione said as she plopped on the couch between Ron and me.

"Eh, it was alright. I just had to move tables again. It's sorta like weight training. Maybe he's trying to make me super buff."

We all laughed and then we all just sat around and chatted for a while then went to bed, all anxious for tomorrow's trip.

When we got to Hogsmeade, Ron and Harry tried to hang out with us, but we reminded them that today was a sort of girl's day. They then went off and hang out with some other people. Now that we were boy-free, Hermione, Ginny and I decided to make the best of our day and start off with clothes shopping. We tried on all sorts of things: skirts, tops, pants, different kinds of robes cloaks and some hats. At this point we were joined by the very interesting Loony Luna.

Then we made our way to Zonko's and got ourselves some fun things to play with. Then we stopped by Honeydukes and bought some sweets to bring back to the school and ended our trip at the Three Broomsticks with several mugs of Butterbeer. It was only then when the guys approached us again and since they were had been good the whole trip, we let them join us.

"So what did you guys do?" Ginny inquired.

"Well, we went over to the Shrieking Shack with Neville, Seamus and Dean, then we all went to Zonko's and got loads of stuff," Ron pulled a bag off of the floor and showed us what they had purchased. Then we just walked around for a while, came here got some Butterbeers, then to Honeydukes and then back here."

"What about you? What did you guys do?"

"About the same but with some clothes shopping."

The four of us just looked at each other and smiles; girls and clothes, it's a wonderful thing.

"All right then…" Seamus said as he took a sip of his Butterbeer. The guys pulled up some chairs and joined us; Ron took his seat next to me.

We sat there in the Three Broomsticks for an hour talking about all the happenings of the wizarding world and I also told them about what was going on back in the States. I still find it weird that some people in the wizarding world have no idea what's going on in the Muggle world. I keep my cell phone around, even though I haven't used it since I came to Hogwarts. Owls are much cuter. At one point in the conversation, Ron put his arm around me. I nearly died because it was so amazing.

The following month or so went by and nothing of importance happened. Detention everyday except for the weekends; I constantly thank McGonagall for asking Snape for a reprieve. I'm surprised I went a month without be harassed by Slytherins. Apparently, that wouldn't last for long though.

One Tuesday when I was walking back from Hagrid's, I was stopped by Pansy, who jumped out from behind a tree. I tried to push past her, but she wouldn't let me past.

"Move, Pansy! I don't want to play your stupid games."

She smirked. "Oh…why not? My games are fun!" She pushed me back, and I fell to the ground. I motioned to get up, but she put her high-heeled foot on my chest. "Don't bother trying." Then out of no where four Slytherin girls came out from behind her. One of them had a rope in her hands. They came towards me.

"What the fuck is going on?!" I tried to push her foot off of me and get away, but she applied more pressure, nearly puncturing my skin. The girls grabbed me.

She laughed manically as the four girls tied me up as I tried desperately to get away. "You'll see. You'll see."


End file.
